User talk:WarGrowlmon18
Welcome Welcome to the Major Crimes Wiki, Wargrowlmon (that's got to win our most unique user name prize!) You're doing some great work on Return to Sender and related! Please drop a note on my talk page if I can help or answer any questions, and please feel free to join us on the forum. We discuss every week's episode on the forum, and would love to have you join us there as well. --LeverageGuru (talk) 00:37, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Walls of Text Hey, WarGrowl! I'd like to thank you so much for all your contributions to the wiki. You're doing great work. I have two requests to make, however. First, would you please break the narrative you're writing about episodes into paragraphs? The long walls of text you're writing are hard to read on a screen. I'm going to break up the article on Alice Hererra so you can see what I mean. Second, rather than just listing suspects or other characters, please include a short description of each of them. A couple sentences at most is all you need, but we want the content to be understood by people who may not have seen the episodes. But most importantly, keep up the great work! --LeverageGuru (talk) 01:45, July 2, 2015 (UTC) ETA: Please refrain from use of words like "Duh" in your posts. Your comment on the 404 thread that included it was designed to diminish Hub. Writing like that won't be tolerated. --LeverageGuru (talk) 16:08, July 2, 2015 (UTC) : You need to dial down the attitude. This wiki is collaborative, and I make decisions based on what's best for it. Your walls of text are becoming an increasing problem. Please break what you write into paragraphs. I've locked the Rusty Beck article and the Alice Hererra article until I have time to break them into paragraphs. : Similarly, episode notes are for information readers need to understand an episode, not retelling of events about your favorite character. I will be reducing some of your notes in the near future. You have the potential to be a great editor, but need to limit yourself a little, and mind your manners. --LeverageGuru (talk) 20:36, July 21, 2015 (UTC) The purpose of talk pages Talk pages are for discussion of how we can improve the article they connect to, not for discussion. Please refrain from starting discussions there, and from putting discussions that were removed back. If you want to discuss a character or episode, use the forum. Your episode notes posts are getting far, far too long. 6000+ characters on a five minute video is beyond excessive. Please limit your notes to a couple sentences, not a wall of text. Don't force me to block you. --LeverageGuru (talk) 08:01, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Final Warning: Walls of Text This is your final warning. Your insistence on adding walls of text describing the story and relationships surrounding Rusty Beck's character is getting out of hand. I have talked with you over and over about it, but you persist. This isn't the Rusty Beck wiki. Summaries or recaps of ongoing story belong in episode articles, as part of an episode summary or episode recap. Users will not read the walls of text you write, particularly given that you rarely paragraph. They don't need a blow-by-blow description of what happened in an episode, just a few highlights using a sentence or two. Had you read our MOS, you would see that episode notes are not to recount what happened in an episode, but are for background information about an episode that will enhance a viewer's experience watching the episode. (See some of the early episodes of The Closer, where I detailed a lot of information about the LAPD.) You're going to lose considerable text. Be prepared. The next time you add another wall of text, I will block you. --LeverageGuru (talk) 21:29, December 22, 2015 (UTC) : Well, that's it. You're back to writing walls of text again. You've been warned. --LeverageGuru (talk) 04:47, February 10, 2016 (UTC) :: I've been blocked before in other places. It never takes. Supernatural Wiki's blocked me three of four times and I still edit there. Oh and you guys complain about it but beyond blocking me, you never do anything about the walls of text!!! You haven't done a single edit to those walls of text!!! And honestly, right now, I can't deal with this crap. I'm going through a lot right now and needed something to keep my mind off of things. I lost my grandmother the other night.--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 07:10, February 10, 2016 (UTC) ::: Well, I'm sorry about your grandmother, but that's no excuse for ignoring more than one warning and offers of help. Moreover, you refuse to take responsibility for your actions. Clearly, you lack the maturity to edit here, so I am upping your block to one year. If you think you are ready to edit appropriately after the original six week block expires, you can leave a message for me here, and we will discuss the terms of a trial unblock. --LeverageGuru (talk) 17:54, February 10, 2016 (UTC) :::: Look, I was upset when I wrote that. Don't up my block like that, that's just cruel. I'm going through a lot right now and was pissed so I lashed out. But I do have something of a point as well: you guys complain about my walls of text, but also don't ever do anything about it beyond threaten and block me and protect pages. This Wiki is different than most I write on. Most like when you do full character histories and I guess I'm more used to that. I can give you several examples of that. Don't forget, I'm relatively new here. This one is a lot different than I'm used to.--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 17:59, February 10, 2016 (UTC) :::: Hello??? Listen, could you tell me how you'd like me to write those summaries for the episodes??? Maybe give me an example??? Because you tell me not to do big paragraphs but give me no idea what you want instead. All I know is what you don't want not what you do.--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 16:38, February 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::: How does it feel to be ignored? That's what you do with much of what I've asked you do to, and to several of my posts on your talk page. That you have to ask me what I want you to do is the heart of the problem. I have repeatedly asked you to: a) stop writing long walls of text (often heavily emphasizing Rusty) and b) to break what you write into paragraphs. You claimed that you weren't sure how to paragraph, so I built a sandbox for you where you could compose and then get help with paragraphing. You used it once, then went right back to writing walls of text. I warned you several times, which you ignored. Instead, you blame others for not cleaning up your mess, then use that as an excuse to continue to do what you've been asked not to do. I've given you plenty of rope, and you finally hung yourself. ::::: But frankly, the maturity of your responses and your approach to my request are equally troubling. You fly off the handle, get mad, blame others, and do everything but take responsibility for your choices and try to improve. You demonstrate a lack of responsibility and maturity that makes me question whether you have any business editing here. I made you an offer: sit out the original six weeks then contact me via your talk page and we'd reconsider the block, and instead, you blow up at me, blame everyone else for not fixing your errors (do you have any idea how much work that is?) and anything but show me that you understand what you're being asked, and that you're prepared to try to do better. You have no one to blame but yourself for where you find yourself now. --LeverageGuru (talk) 18:07, February 12, 2016 (UTC)